


never doubt that i love

by SunshineBomb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also quite short and i apologise for that, but it's wholesome, gratuitous use of pet names, i guess it's kinda historical, kinda angsty, letter writing, seonghwa calls hongjoong his aurora and i'm soft, seongjoong, sorry - Freeform, the other boys aren't even mentioned, they just really miss each other, they're disgustingly in love, this is nothing but soft boys in love that really miss each other, this was my chance to be pretentious and i absolutely ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Hongjoong and Seoghwa miss each other so they write letters to each other.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	never doubt that i love

**Author's Note:**

> seongjoong has been so incredibly loud the past few days i couldn't resist writing about them 
> 
> again
> 
> anywhomst, here are a few songs i recommend listening to to set the mood i guess:
> 
> never let me go//florence + the machine  
> what if//emilie autumn  
> i will//the beatles  
> i will wait//mumford & sons  
> from eden//hozier  
> tee shirt//birdy  
> more than i can say//leo sayer  
> my heart never lies//stevie mccrorie

“Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt thou the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love.”  
-William Shakespeare’s Hamlet, Act II, Scene II

_My dearest Hongjoong,_

_Long are the days I must spend without you by my side, and longer still are the months I count until I can see you again. Only to hold you again, I would give anything. I long to gaze into your eyes for the remainder of eternity, and I ache every second spent without you. I forever am wishing that you’ll be back at my door in a matter of moments. Alas, the summer passes lethargically, and I am left wishing and waiting, watching until the first leaves of autumn fall, bringing you home along with it. I miss you more than I could ever say, my love. Many times have I had to stop myself from sailing across the ocean to you. But I remember that you will return, and I must remain patient. I love you, I adore you, I miss you. I cannot wait for your return, my love._

_Always,_

_Your Seonghwa_

_My beloved,_

_I grow more lonely each day, with only your letters to keep me company. If I were able, I'd be home in a heartbeat. I yearn for you, to be at home in your arms once more. I try desperately, constantly, to return sooner, my dear. It pains me to be without you, but at this moment, all I can do is wait. The very thought of seeing your smile illuminating the universe makes my heart flutter. I hold on to the thought of you, my love, my dearest, my Mars, and it carries me through the days left without you. I promise I will return to you soon, love._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Hongjoong_

_My angel,_

_Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Truly, the gods took their time in creating you. I adore everything about you, my dear, despite what you may think about yourself. I want to see you, I want to see your eyes, so dark, yet so full of wonder and life. Your eyes hold galaxies, love, and I adore seeing the northern lights dance through them when you smile. I can’t wait to make you smile again. Your smile is enough to light the world on the darkest of days, and oh, how I long to bask in that light again. I miss your warmth, my sun. When you walk into a room, winter fades into summer, sadness becomes happiness, everything is right once more. This hole in my life, I long for it to be filled, but only you can fill this space. Return soon, my love, return safely. I need you home. My aurora, my Hongjoong, I love you._

_Eternally yours,_

_Your Seonghwa_

_Oh, my love,_

_Constantly am I thinking of you. You occupy every waking thought of mine, it’s impossible for me to think of little else. Your entire being has taken over my life. You are my stars, my moon, my Mars. You are my galaxy, so wondrously beautiful, and my home. I miss being in your arms, love. I've never been more at home than I am with you. My entire life, I have longed for a home that makes me feel safe and wanted and loved, and when I met you, I knew I had found it. You make me feel like I am worth something, like I truly am loved. It hurts to be away from the one that has brought you comfort and safety, and the pain only grows stronger with each second. But all I have to do is close my eyes, and it’s almost like you’re here. I can see you, my precious Hwa. I can see your eyes shining with love, your smile radiating peace and comfort. I can picture your arms extended, welcoming me home. You are my home, Seonghwa. Wherever you are is where my home is, and I am so incredibly homesick. I will forever wish to never leave your side again._

_Adoringly yours,_

_Your Hongjoong_

_My aurora,_

_The days grow shorter, as does our time apart. Joy cannot even begin to describe how I feel purely at the thought of holding you again. I will never let you go again, I promise. The pain I have felt for the past few months has been overwhelming. But then I think of you, and the pain is subdued, not quite gone, but then, it will never be truly gone until you’re here again. But we don’t have much longer to wait, my angel. I am elated for your return, it is the only thing that keeps me going through each day. Life is so much harder without you, and at times unbearable. Just know, my dearest, that I love you more each day, and I am counting the days until you’re home again._

_All my love,_

_Your Seonghwa_

_My Mars,_

_I know this won’t reach you until I am already home, but I couldn’t resist writing one more letter. The joy I feel is unparalleled as I wait for our ship to depart. It is now only a matter of days, my love, until I am home. I am coming home. Simply writing it seems unreal. After so long, after months of missing you, I am finally coming home. I cannot wait to see you again, my angel. I can barely contain my happiness, it’s overwhelming. Just a few days more, then I'm home. I love you, my dear, my star, my Mars, my Seonghwa. I adore you._

_See you soon,_

_Your Hongjoong_

_My love,_

_Today was the happiest I've felt since meeting you for the first time. I have never felt joy so strongly as I did when I saw you running across the dock, into my arms. It felt so good to hold you again, my Hongjoong. I no longer feel empty, I am whole. Seeing you again felt like breathing for the first time. I didn't truly live when we were apart, I only survived. The time spent without you felt like an eternity. It was too long, and I plead with you to never let it happen again. I am so glad you are home, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days by your side._

_Adoringly yours,_

_Your Seonghwa_

_My beloved,_

_I couldn't sleep, so here I am writing to you. There are so many things I want to tell you, but my words can’t quite convey them, so I will do my best to write them instead.  
Today, I fell in love again. I fall in love with you every time I see you, but today, it truly felt like the first time again. I could feel my heart beat again for the first time in months. To hold you, to touch you once more, was like a resurrection. You’re real, Hwa, you aren’t a dream. While we were apart, there were times where I thought I had dreamt you up, but I now know I could never in my wildest dreams conjure up someone so perfect as you. As I look at you now, sleeping peacefully in our bed, I am reminded of how god-like you are. Michelangelo himself would never be able to carve your likeness, you are far too beautiful. You shine, my love, brighter than the stars or the moon. That is something that no artist could ever truly capture. I can only attempt to tell you how beautiful you are, but oh, how I wish you could see what I see beside me now. I see an angel, golden and ethereal, more beautiful than any poet could try to describe. But I also see someone who is painfully kind and selfless. For as long as I've known you, you’ve never done anything for yourself, always putting others first. I truly don’t deserve someone so perfect as you. And to think that I lived for so long without you is unimaginable. I love you, I adore you, I am devoted to you always. I promise to stay by your side for eternity. _

_Lovingly,_

_Your Hongjoong ___

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, my loves :)


End file.
